The Alias
by Freelove
Summary: It may become PG-13, I'm not sure. It is basically a Syd/Vau romance. It has a couple twists though. Based after Counteragent. Chap.3 up
1. The Alias

The Alias Disclaimer: I own nothing. the actors own themselves and J.J. Abrams owns the storyline on the show.  
  
  
  
Vaughn (laying on his bed): I have held her, comforted her, now all was ruined, she had met Alice. she just had to meet Alice. It wasn't like he and Alice were actually going out. We had met at a friend's house and it had been a disaster. He didn't love her anymore. He loved Sydney. She certainly didn't love him now.  
  
Sydney (laying on her bed crying): I still love him, I have no idea why or how. At least I think I still love him. But it doesn't matter weather or not I love him, it's weather or not he loves me. I wish Will or Francie were here right now.  
  
I mean the only reason that she introduced herself as my girlfriend is because. well actually I don't really know. I wish I would have changed my emergency list to say to call my mom. Then none of this would ever have happened.  
  
Or maybe it does matter if I love him. I think I do, I mean he's so strong the man said he was sorry for being so tired. But is strength what I really value most? Or do I value honesty above all? What about all the times he comforted me? I know he wasn't really lying to me, not telling me about his girlfriend, but I would have told him in an instant if I had a boyfriend, just so he could know what was happening. like a friend. I am second- guessing everything he did for me.  
  
I wish I would have realized when we went to Taipei that I should change the emergency card. I should go talk to her. But I can't because she probably thinks I hate her.  
  
And what about the picture frame? He didn't give a present to anyone else. What about when he said he would always be my allay? He seemed so sincere. like he would tell me anything, but apparently he wouldn't. All the things he did for me? He would have to love me, wouldn't he? I should have let him explain, then at least I'd know for sure. I wish he would come over. I'm not sure if I have the strength to go to his home. I can't believe for all this time I've been living in a blissful ignorance!  
  
I am going over to her house. Even if she doesn't love me I still have to make it so she doesn't hate me. We do have to work together.  
  
He is not my allay. He broke my trust. Maybe I value trust the most. I think I will still love him though until I know for sure they are going out. I hope they're not.  
  
I am in the car on my way to her house. What the heck should I say to her? Hi Sydney, please let me explain, and even if you don't believe me we still have to work together. We have to get this worked out. yeah that should work. perfectly calm sounding.  
  
He doesn't love me; if he loved me he would come.  
  
Okay, her I go, I'm at her door. "Ding-Dong" 


	2. There is Hope Yet

Chapter 2: There is Hope Yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing except my ideas.  
  
I opened the door. He was standing there. I told him to come in, what else was I supposed to do? As he took off his coat I wiped my eyes.  
  
She was so upset when she opened the door I couldn't plan what I said to her. I just had to tell her. "Sydney are you okay?" I knew the answer, of course, she was not okay. She couldn't stop crying. I wanted to hold her. " Sydney, let me explain."  
  
He asked me if I was okay. How could I be okay? He betrayed me! He said he wanted to explain. What was he going to say? I'm sorry Sydney, I broke your heart, and I love Alice, bye. "Vaughn I told you I don't want to hear it." " Sydney I don't care I need you to hear it." I was shocked at his response, usually he just would have hugged me, but then again now it was different, now I knew about his secret, his Alice.  
  
I was surprised she still didn't want to hear what I had to say, what surprised me even more was my response. " Sydney please," I said. "Alice and I broke up Sydney, when we saw each other at a friend's house it was a disaster. I think she introduced herself as my girlfriend because she still cares for me and wanted to be my girlfriend when I was dying."  
  
Everything I could possibly imagine was coming true. and so fast. He was telling me that Alice wasn't his girlfriend, and that me, Sydney, still had a chance. My gosh the man had almost begged her to listen. Maybe today isn't so bad after all. Maybe it would even be wonderful. Maybe he did love me. but maybe he didn't, he didn't say he did. This was good though. I still have one question for him though.  
  
"What are you thinking about Syd?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know very short but otherwise it would have gone on a while and I want to get this up. I have a question for anyone who reads. do you like Shakespeare? The way I have some of this next chapter worded it is pretty Shakespeareish. I can change it I think so please R/R. 


	3. Admission

Chapter 3: Admission  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but my ideas.  
  
"Whenever my mom did something you have always been there for me. Even when I was trying to save her, you helped me, even though she murdered your father. Whenever my dad has done something completely irrational you've been there for me. You broke rules for me. You were dying and you said you were sorry for being tired. You have helped me so much. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
She is trying to tell me something. Or is she trying to apologize? Or is she trying to make everything up to me? She's already done that. She saved my life twice. Yes I have saved hers in different ways; literally and emotionally. Yes I was sorry I was tired. I thought I was going to die. I wanted to be with you. " When I thought I was going to die I wanted to spend my remaining time with you. You saved me from when I almost drowned and from the virus caused by the water. I owe you my life but I can't give you my life, I can give you my heart, and I will if you will take it.  
  
Does he love me? Is it possible? Do I love him? Of course I do. I look into his eyes and I can see a life with him. Yes I love him. "I will take your heart, will you take mine?"  
  
What the heck? She doesn't hate me? She loves me? " I take your heart, but now we have the weakness of love."  
  
Yes, we do have a weakness, but it doesn't matter. " Then no one can know, can they?"  
  
Yes, Sydney no one must know. I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were smooth as silk. Her tongue pressed gently against mine.  
  
He kissed me. His mouth was burning hot. I shivered and moved closer. His arms wrapped around me. I pulled his mouth closer. A few moments, that were much to short, later I pulled away. I needed air. He was concerned. " I love you Vaughn."  
  
I wrapped my arms around her waist. When she pulled away for air I thought it was because she hadn't wanted to kiss me. Then she said she loved me. Fireworks exploded in my head.  
  
I waited for his response, it seemed very long in coming. "I love you too Syd." I was so happy. He kissed me again.  
  
I kissed her again.  
  
" Vaughn?" I asked, " will this work?"  
  
She asked me if this would work. The same thing I was wondering. " It has to," I said," I have to kiss you again."  
  
I laughed and pulled his head down for our third kiss.  
  
Will: I walked in her room, back from my class. I stood openmouthed, shocked at the site. 


	4. Will

Will  
  
I own nothing. what else is new  
  
I looked at Sydney after we stopped kissing, I smiled at her, she smiled back. my Sydney. Everything was just so normally perfect. I sat at the head of her the bed. She crawled into my lap.  
  
He smiled at me. We had found a place where we could look each other in the eye. I smiled back and crawled in his lap. "Vaughn, Will should be back soon." I kissed him again.  
  
When Syd said Will would be back soon alarm ran through me, I don't know why, it is not like he would come barging in her room. "Oh well, we can lock the door."  
  
I laughed, "That's not very nice."  
  
"Too bad for Will," I said, "you're sitting in my lap, not his."  
  
I thought about that for a few seconds. There seemed to be a level of triumph in his voice. Then I laughed.  
  
I should go in there and tell her how I feel. Make her choose who she loves more. No, Syd wouldn't like that.  
  
I kissed Sydney again. It's like an addiction. Will walked in.  
  
Will walked in.  
  
I walked in they were kissing again. I really wish they would stop doing that. "Sydney?"  
  
"Yes," I scrambled off Vaughn's lap.  
  
What the heck is he doing in here without even knocking?  
  
The way Syd was blushing when she scrambled off Vaughn's lap would have been discusting if it wasn't Syd blushing. "I wanted to tell you something but it can wait," I said.  
  
"No I'll be right out."  
  
It hurts her to she him like this but if I could have seen the look on her face when she met Alice, I would have felt very sorry for her.  
  
I got up and walked out to the living room to talk to Will. He was quite blunt.  
  
" What the heck is going on here?"  
  
"I am in love with Vaughn," I answered.  
  
"If it makes you happy Syd I'm fine." I put on a very fake smile. "Can I talk to him for a minute?"  
  
"Sure I'll go get him."  
  
Sydney asked me if I would talk to Will. "Of course Sydney," I smiled at her. I went out to the living room.  
  
"Vaughn?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take good care of her," I smiled painfully at him. I mean why does she love him?  
  
"You have my word."  
  
I, Will Tippin, went to bed.  
  
  
  
I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. School is stupid. I hate school. Please R/R. 


End file.
